


John Green is a Dirty Liar

by SPNLover2014



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNLover2014/pseuds/SPNLover2014
Summary: Stiles pines after the brooding wolf while learning magic and Derek pines after the sheriffs son while trying to be a better alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

            'John Green is a dirty liar.' Stiles thought to himself as he watched the pack practice. 'Falling in love is nothing like falling asleep, it's like getting hit by a fucking freight train, hard and you sure as hell are at least a little hurt.'

            Stiles stood and stretched, annoyed at not being able to focus on his chemistry homework while the pack trained, not because they were too loud, or because he wanted to join, though honestly, he kind of did. No, Stiles couldn’t focus because of the shirtless Adonis that was playfully throwing different pack members off him like they were feathers as opposed to growing werewolves.

            "I'm going home." He announced to the pack, without expecting a response, though as he gathered his things, he was faced with a sad puppy dog look from Scott.

            "We were going to watch movies in a little bit, I thought you were excited for me to finally see the Star Wars Movies?" He asked, pouting slightly.

            Stiles sighed, glancing at the rest of the pack, seeing confused looks from everyone except Lydia, Erica and Derek, though Derek looked more murderous than anything else and the girls just looked bored. "I just need to go home, I can’t focus on my homework, and it isn’t like I am helping anyone here, you can tell me how you like the movies when you come over for our weekly gamefest. Okay?" Stiles said, almost pleading.

            Scott pouted but nodded. "Yeah, okay."

            Stiles walked towards the car, trying to leave before the guilt set in.

            To be honest, Stiles doesn’t remember much of the drive back, he just remembers sitting at his desk, homework done in a matter of minutes without distractions.

            Stiles sighed and leaned back in his chair, it would probably be a good time to get his other homework from Deaton done. He scooted back his chair before reaching into one of the drawers in his desk, grabbing an old book with strange runes on it.

            He turned to the first page, quickly getting sucked into the book, though it was dry and not well written, the boy had to admit that the content was interesting, he would just have to figure out how to actually do what the book was talking about, and though Stiles didn’t trust Deaton as far as he could throw him, the man had told him not to try out any of the spells in the second book without mastering the first, and stiles didn’t want to risk an explosion or whatever else could happen if he didn’t listen for once.

            When stiles finally looked up from the book, it was dark out and a glowing pair of red eyes flashed outside of his window, causing him to startle, his arms waving as he tried to stop his chair from toppling back all the way.

            "Damn it, Sourwolf, I hate it when you do that." He grumbled, knowing damn well that Derek could hear him.

            Stiles moved and opened the window. "Do you ever use the front door?"

            "No, it would ruin my street cred." Derek said, face completely straight.

            "Ha Ha." Stiles said, rolling his eyes and moving back to the desk. "What do you need, I’m kind of in the middle of something."

            Derek skimmed over his desk, looking at the open book. "I thought you needed to finish homework." he stated.

            Stiles shrugged. "I finished quicker than I expected, besides, this is technically homework, it just was given to me by Deaton instead of school."

            Derek frowned at the book. "It’ll be good to have skills like this in the pack." He said.

            Stiles raised an eyebrow at the man. "You never told me what you were doing here.'

            "I . . . We, the pack, missed you, we were hoping you might be done with your homework and join us."

            Stiles shrugged, "I don’t know, I should probably continue with the book." He said, waving vaguely to his desk.

            "Please, just join us."

            "Did the infamous Derek Hale just say please?" Stiles asked, smiling widely at the older man. "Okay big guy, I’ll come join you guys, just let me put away the books and try and find my keys."

            "I can drive you." Derek said, still frowning, but looking more worried than angry. "Your Jeep needs looked at, I could hear a rattle that wasn’t there before when you left the house, it’s too dangerous for you to drive."

            Stiles rolled his eyes. "I can’t afford to fix it and I don’t have any other way to get around. And I will not get a new car." He said, getting defensive.

            Derek rolled his eyes right back at the boy. "Ill just drive you until you get it fixed, and if I have to Ill pay for it."

            Stiles looked at the man with doubt. "You cant just pay to get my jeep fixed dude."

            "Don't call me dude, and we will call it a loan, you can pay me back by helping me finish up the house."

            Stiles rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I dont have to like it."

            Derek snorted but lead Stiles out to his car to join the rest of the pack at the loft to finish up pack night.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stepped into the pack house, shuffling awkwardly behind Derek, not sure what to do since he had bailed earlier.   
His fears were put to rest almost immediately as Boyd walked by, handing him a bowl of popcorn. "That's yours and Derek’s bowl, try not to dump it?"  
Stiles squawked indignantly, which caused Derek to snatch the bowl from his arms that had been prepared to flail, he calmed almost immediately, blushing slightly.  
Derek seemed to herd him towards the couch, like he was afraid Stiles would try to leave again. He had nothing to worry about though because as soon as the Star Wars theme song played and the prologue began to roll on the screen, Stiles hopped over the back of the loveseat to get a better view. The only problem was he caught his foot on the back of the couch and ended with his face on the floor. The pack let out laughter while Scott tried to make sure he was okay through his tears from laughing so hard.  
Stiles was lifted into the air by the back of his shirt for a moment before being set back gently in his seat.  
Stiles patted Derek's arm awkwardly where it was still holding onto his collar. "Thanks, Sourwolf."  
Derek let out a huff but moved to sit beside Stiles, putting the bowl between them, but still holding it, probably trying to protect it from Stiles runaway limbs.  
Stiles noticed that the pack had fallen asleep not even half way through the movie, and when he was about to say something sarcastic to Derek about it, he noticed that the alpha was already passed out, leaning on his arm against the couch.   
Stiles cooed softly, moving to stand up so he could head home, his dad had a day off on Sunday and Stiles wanted to make sure that the house was clean so he planned on cleaning all Saturday, but when he barely got off the couch a hand wrapped around his wrist.  
Stiles turned to see Derek, barely awake. "Stay," was all he said, still staring blearily at Stiles.  
The human hesitated but slowly moved to sit back down, allowing himself to curl up back next to the alpha.  
Derek let out a content growl as he fell back asleep.  
Stiles was stiff for a little while, but soon sleep called and allowed himself to relax into the grip of sleep.


End file.
